iCan't Go On
by PftFan99
Summary: Freddie can feel that one of his friends is hurt.   That's when he rushes out of Bushwell Plaza to find the love of his life being rolled into the ambulance. Rated T for Sadness and Death.
1. Chapter 1

**iCan't Go On**

**Chapter 1**

An ambulance siren rang through Freddie's ears and his eyes flew right open. He raised his head from his pillow and made his way to the door, and looked out one of his sqaure windows in his apartment to see what was going on. Carly, one of his best friends, was pacing back and forth with a worried expression on her face. Freddie felt that someone he knew was in trouble. So he tip-toed out of his house, sure to not wake up his over-protective mother, then ran the rest of the way out of Bushwell Plaza, while also being yelled at by Lewbert for running in his lobby.

"Carly! What's going on?" Freddie noticed that Carly had slight tears streaming down her face.

"Sam... She was on her way to my house while I was walking over to the Groovy Smoothie and... there was this truck that was being driven by some idiot drunk driver while Sam was walking across the road and..." Carly stopped talking, and more tears fell down her cheeks.

Freddie felt a giant pang in his heart. Sam.. "But... How did this..." He looked over to the ambulance truck and saw Sam being put in. He immediately ran towards it and said, "Let me in."

The doctors looked at each other and shrugged then gestured to the open ambulance. Freddie hopped in and saw Sam in there. He sighed and sit next to her and fumbled with her blonde curls. Sam sort of twitched in her unconciousness and mumbled something Freddie couldn't hear. He smirked, and leaned against one of the walls as the ambulance moved, checking on Sam every few minutes to make sure she was okay.

The ambulance pulled to a stop and jerked a little causing Freddie to sort of fall. He stood up and looked at Sam, then rubbed his finger against her cheek, and said, "I hope you're okay."

**Gah, my friends say I write good, but I don't see it.  
>Anyways, this is the first chapter of <strong>**iCant Go On**.


	2. Chapter 2

**iCan't Go On**

**Chapter 2**

– –

The doors jarred open and automatically Sam's eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was in an ambulance.

"WHAT AM I-" she tried to yell, but she reached her hand to her slightly hoarse throat, with a confused expression. She raised her head a few inches to see Freddie.

She thought to herself, 'What is _he_ doing here? Scratch that, what am _I _doing here?' Sam whispered, "Freddie?"

He looked up to her, and gave her a small smile. "You're awake."

Sam's face turned from confused, to suspicion. "What am I doing here? What are _we _doing here?" Freddie's smile vanished, and he said, "I'll explain later."

The doctors walked in and dragged Sam out, to be followed by Freddie.

– – –

Meanwhile, Spencer and Carly were driving to the hospital, while Carly was having a panic attack. "What if she can't speak? What if the ambulance gets in a wreck? What if the doctors make her worse? What if she _dies_?"

Spencer let out a heavy sigh and gave a small glance to his little sister, then turned back to the road, to see that she was hyperventilating. "Carly, I can assure you that everything is going to be alright."

Carly looked at her older brother like he was crazy. "What, are you psychic? You don't know _what_'s going to happen!"

"Come on, kiddo. It couldn't have been _that _bad."

Carly's eyes widened at the thought of how bad it was. "Oh, yes it was! I was there, Spencer! I think I know more about this than you!"

"Well, Carly, you tend to exaggerate things."

Carly let out a small, "Hmph!", and said, "I do not!"

The car pulled into a parking spot, and Carly immediately jumped out of the door and ran towards Freddie, while being slowly followed by Spencer. "Freddie!"

Freddie's head spun around to see Carly, still in the state she was earlier this morning. Mascara running down her cheeks, and heavy breathing coming from her mouth. Worried, but upset, at the the same time. At least she wasn't in a state as bad as Sam.

Sam's face was covered with scars, that had slight blood running down it, while also having a busted lip, which was also bleeding. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, which was falling out and in major tats, due to not sleeping at all, and because of the accident. Her shirt and pants were torn to pieces, with blood smeared all over. Also, one of her shoes were missing, because everyone was too worried about her to pick it up, and the one she was wearing was untied, with blood along the laces, and the sides of the shoe, also, along the top, and on her socks. Yet, Freddie still thought she was beautiful.

"Is Sam okay?"

Freddie looked down at his shows, and sighed, "Well, she's awake now. But she can hardly speak, because of being hoarse. She can only whisper. She isn't really in good shape."

Carly started pacing back and forth, once again, mumbling something under her breath every few seconds. Spencer grabbed her shoulders, and said, "CARLY. These doctors are professionals. They'll fix her up in no time."

Carly looked at him disgustingly, and smacked his hands off her shoulders. "PROFESSIONALS? Is that why they let Mom die in a snap of fingers? Is that why they wouldn't even touch her? Is that why they didn't care?"

Spencer looked up to the sky, with a sad expression, then looked back down at his little sister. "There was nothing they could do, Carly."

"Yeah, there was nothing _they _could do! Because _they _didn't care! If there was nothing _they _could do then, there's nothing _they _can do now!" That's when Carly walked away and sat on a bench, burying her head in her hands, and letting the tears escape. Spencer decided to tread over next to her, and he pat her back slowly and gently, letting her know that he cared.

– –

A/N:

Haha, Carly Shay is going insane!  
>Wow, that was lame.<p>

Ahem...

Poor Sam, can't speak. Speaking is one thing she does best, especially when insulting Freddie! She must feel awful! She has no idea whats going on. What happened? How can she not remember?  
>And I'm pretty sure that Gibby is somewhere swimming with mermaids of his own kind. :'3<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. If I did, Sam and Freddie would have been together a long time ago.

Reviews are happiness. :)

PFTFAN99 IS OUT, PEACE!


End file.
